1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method for repairing a bright point; particularly to a method for repairing a bright point using an energy light beam which excites a color filter and the display panel with color filters of various thicknesses.
2. Description of Related Art
When comparing with a traditional non-flat display, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, the flat display panel possesses light weight and thin profile characteristics. Such device has now become a mainstream in the display market, and is widely applied in televisions, monitors of personal computers, and portable electronic products such as cell phones, digital cameras, and music players.
Some of the most common display panels include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, and electroluminance displays. In the case of LCD, it is comprised of an LCD panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is used to supply back-light for image displays. The LCD panel usually includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. On the array substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) serves as a switching device which electrically connects to a transparent pixel electrode on a surface of the array substrates. On the surface of the color filter substrate is a transparent common electrode layer, and a thin film color filter layer which displays colors such as red, blue, green, and etc. The theory behind the LCD panel is outputting a set voltage to each pixel electrode and the common electrode layer to control the rotational behaviors of liquid crystal molecules which adjusts the back-light source output, and displays the desired images.
However, during the manufacturing process of an LCD panel, any foreign matters, particles, or contaminants which adhere onto the color filter substrate or the array substrate, or are mixed in the liquid crystal layer, would affect the operation of the TFT by causing adjacent liquid crystal molecules to malfunction which become bright point (or dark point) defects on the display. Current pixel repairing methods use a laser blade to break the signals connecting to the TFTs or short circuit the TFT, turning a bright point defect on a sub-pixel region to a dark point or a black point. However, when the particle of the foreign matter is too large or the position of the foreign matter is too close to the wires of the array substrate, short circuiting the TFTs or breaking the signals connecting to the TFTs may still result in electric leakage via foreign matter, making the bright point defect repair ineffective. Also, prior art repairing methods cannot repair the bright point defect caused by surface scratches of the substrates as well as prevent the foreign matters from migrating to other sub-pixel regions after the repairs which introduces new bright point defects or shifts the existing bright point defects.